Sharp Dressed Man
by hoppnhorn
Summary: An intern at ENCOM has grown attached to her boss... Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This could be a oneshot. OR People can leave ideas, wishes, wants, etc. and I continue with the inspiration from each of you. BUT, it depends on response. It is literally up to you now. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>I could have killed him. The day Lyndsay –yes, spelled with two y's– showed up at my desk, I wanted to walk into the office of Edward Dillinger Jr. and strangle him.<p>

With my bare hands.

"Hi." The moment she spoke, I swear, I had her figured out. Probably a decent student, graduated in the middle of the class, business degree, sorority girl, definitely not single, and definitely not a natural blonde. "Are you the intern?"

The intern. Yup, that's how she said it. Like I was the only one in the whole building. Turning on the best smile I could, I set down my pen and stood. Extending a hand, I gave her a quick shake.

"Yes, I'm Kara." It took a lot to keep my sarcasm in check, but I managed, closing my lips in a tight smile. Otherwise, the words bubbling in my throat would have spilled out. "Can I help you?" She blinked for a moment, then dropped her jaw in a look of bewilderment.

"I'm Mr. Dillinger's new assistant." Again, that's how she said it. I remember taking a deep breath and praying for strength. I was his assistant. Had been for over three months. My internship was a temporary thing, and I'd known that from the beginning.

But I still had four more weeks.

"Oh." That was the most intelligent thing I could come up with. I'd been blindsided by this busty blonde, ridding me of any and all witty responses. Plastering a large smile on my face, I gestured to a chair. "Give me one moment." She nodded and sat gracefully, smiling politely in return. I took a second to pull together a smidgen of composure, then I turned on my heel and strode down the hall to Ed's office.

He was always in there; lord knows the man probably lived there.

I had picked up after him like his mother for months now, so I felt no shame when I walked in unannounced.

Not that he would have noticed. His face was always behind a computer monitor.

"There's a blonde woman at my desk who says she's your new assistant." I stood inches from the front of his desk, close enough that he couldn't escape my stare. Ed sat back in his office chair and blinked, his brain probably rewinding so he could try to figure out what day it was.

Or month for that matter.

"Kara." He said my name slowly, buying his time while he contemplated what I'd said. "Who's at your desk?" Raising an eyebrow, I folded my arms loosely across my chest.

"Your assistant." Ed frowned and blinked at me from behind his glasses.

"My assistant." He repeated eventually, running his point finger over his top lip. His forehead creased in genuine confusion for several seconds and I was secretly praying that Mr. Flynn was playing a practical joke. That Ed really hadn't hired someone this premature. But my hopes were dashed when his eyes suddenly clamped shut and his finger stopped tracing.

"Oh crap."

"Would you like me to send her in?" I gave up on hiding my emotions, enveloping my voice in a sugary sweet song. "I'm sure she'd love to meet her new boss."

"Kara—" He was a second too late, I was already bending over, plucking papers from the floor. His desk was often covered in them and apparently some had overflowed.

"She's absolutely darling, Mr. Dillinger." I was bobbing up and down, grabbing the documents loudly as he stood up from his chair. "You two will get along splendidly."

"Kara, stop." Too late. Tapping the ends of the papers, I lined them up neatly into a pile, setting it –dropping it rather– onto the middle of his desk.

"I'll let her know you're ready." I finished, giving him a curt nod before I started to the door.

"Kara!" He called after me but I couldn't bear to look at him. Not only had my hopes of skipping into a full time position been dashed, but something inside of me was crumbling. Another hope entirely was dying. As I rounded the corner out of his office, I wasn't paying attention to anything but the steadiness of my stride. And I nearly slammed into Alan Bradley as he stepped into the hall.

"Well hello, Kara." I blushed, hoping I hadn't looked too furious when I'd nearly bowled him over.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bradley." I murmured, swiping my short, auburn hair behind my ears. He raised an eyebrow and I quickly recovered, giving him a smile. "Hi."

"Kara—" Ed turned the corner, skidding to a stop. "Alan." He gave a tight smile and a nod, as he glanced at my red cheeks. It took Alan only a second to catch wind of an issue, and he was crossing his arms. In the few months that'd I'd worked beside Alan Bradley, I'd come to respect him as an elder. Not only that, but revere him as a programmer.

"Ed, what did you do?"

Oh, and did I mention I adored the man?

"Well…" Forever the tamer of words, Ed attempted to begin an explanation. But I gave him no time. Setting my expression in as neutral a look as possible, I walked down the hall to my desk. Thankfully, Alan didn't hesitate to pick up right beside me.

"What did he do now? Forget to pay you?" I relinquished a small grin. Even in the worst of situations, Alan knew how to make you smile. He said it was a talent he'd learned from Kevin Flynn. I think it was how he'd survived Kevin's disappearance.

"Oh no. Not that." I muttered gently. By then, Ed had caught up, gesturing with his long arms.

"It was a worst case, back up plan. I interviewed her months ago incase your performance was less than—" Alan rubbed his forehead as I cast Ed a death glare.

"Tell me it's not the blonde." Alan murmured, glancing at me with a kind, exasperated expression. I bit down on my jaw and Ed made a desperate sound.

"Kara, I forgot all about her!"

As we stepped into the 30th floor lobby, Ed's voice echoed in the empty space. Poor Lyndsay. Her face fell as I glanced at her, sitting quaintly in the waiting area where I'd left her.

"Mr. Dillinger, this is Lyndsay…" I waited for her to fill in her last name, but Ed cut me off, grabbing my arm to wrench me back down the hall.

"Give us one second, Lyndsay. I'm sorry." He called back, embarrassed for shouting at such an unfortunate moment. Alan didn't follow. As always, he reacted with grace, striding forward and extending a hand to the bewildered girl.

"Stop dragging me." I muttered, batting at his hand as he forced me back the way we came. Ed let go and I whirled around, staring at his Adam's apple instead of his face.

"I forgot all about this, okay?" He murmured, careful to keep his voice at a low whisper. "She was in here months ago and I was settling for the first person who could handle PowerPoint."

"Oh well, then you've chosen a winner." I muttered back, looking away to the floor. My emotions were clouding my ability to converse like an adult.

"Oh come on, Kara." A fierce wave of feeling urged me back to the lobby, back to the comfort of my own space.

"I have work to finish up, Mr. Dillinger."

"Kara, stop it." He hissed, but I shrugged away his grasping hand, striding back into the lobby. Alan was still standing there, talking politely with Lyndsay.

"Mr. Dillinger can see you. His office is just down the hall." I said as gently as possible, standing behind my desk. Lyndsay nodded, gave Alan a brief farewell, and passed my desk into the hall. Alan stood in the middle of the waiting area, hands in his pockets.

"Kara, he's not letting you leave." He stated, walking slowly up to my desk. I sat down softly, maintaining my composure as long as I could.

"I'm an intern. My position was temporary." I rattled off the only rationalization I could think of and it made Alan shake his head.

"He's not going to let you go." My hands were shaking as logged out of my computer. It was only 4:30, but I needed to leave. I needed to be anywhere but in ENCOM bloody Tower. "Kara?" Alan stepped closer and leant down, putting both hands on my desk. "I know Junior. He'd lose his mind without you." I fought the emotion plaguing my body and grabbed my bag, standing from my chair.

"She'll do a good job and he'll be fine." Alan walked with me to the elevators, his shoes clacking on the tile while I shuffled along in ballerina flats.

"Do you think she'll stay 'til midnight for releases, come in at four to compile stats, sit in on three department meetings a day plus eight branch meetings a week, and still find time to make sure Ed eats?" I blushed, realizing how crazy I sounded. But I'd been happy to do it all. It didn't feel like work most days, and when it did, Ed didn't mind that I was a little more sarcastic or grumpy. He took it in stride.

Because he needed me.

"She'll learn to." I replied, stepping into the elevator once it arrived. Alan sighed, pressing the up button. Mr. Flynn's was the only office above us; and Alan was the only person that tried to find Mr. Flynn at his desk.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He stated. It wasn't a farewell, it was a promise, and it gave me a little bit of hope. Maybe he was right. Maybe Ed would throw formality to the wind and fire Lyndsay to hire me.

"Have a good night, Mr. Bradley."

* * *

><p>A subway ride and a six-block walk later, I climbed the stairs to my little apartment, staring at the wooden steps in thought. Three months ago, I was praying that Ed Dillinger Jr. wasn't a toad and that my internship would go smoothly. And I had really wanted to work for Mr. Flynn. A ghost of a smile moved over my lips at the thought. Every girl wanted to work for Mr. Flynn. Not only was he a wealthy man, he was a bad boy with a pretty boy's face. It was a recipe for a plethora of fans, and a ridiculous amount of mail, might I mention. But after a single week, I knew I could never thrive in the chaotic environment that was Sam Flynn. His idea of a long day was one in which he couldn't get his daily allotment of life threatening fun.<p>

Ed was much more my speed. Quiet, simple, engrossed in his work, and surprisingly passionate.

Thinking about him made me flinch. I'd made it all the way home without doing so, and yet it was only a matter of time before I was bound to fall apart at the seams.

Let's face it; this wasn't just about a job.

I was inside all of two minutes before I was facedown on my couch, swearing up a storm into the faded grey fabric.

I cursed Lyndsay and her perfect face. I had to scrub my face to avoid acne and in return got dry, red cheeks. She looked like a gnome followed her around with an airbrush. I cursed her wavy blonde hair. I cursed her round butt. I cursed her long legs.

I did a lot of cursing.

Then I cried. It was stupidly childish. I was a temporary employee; I was bound to be replaced.

My phone buzzed in my purse and I paused, listening for the count. One for a voicemail. Two for a calendar alert. Three for a text. Four for Ed.

It buzzed four times and I sat up, wiping my cheeks and staring at the black bag.

"You're a butthead." I muttered at the phone. Even my insults were downright juvenile. But after a few seconds of sulking, I hauled myself from the couch and rummaged through my purse.

Ed would text me at all hours of the day. Once, he had texted me while I was showering, yet I'd somehow managed to show up at ENCOM Tower ten minutes later. He was always apologetic, but always in need. He needed someone to check his code while he took a phone call from Japan. He needed someone to find Mr. Flynn while he held down a room full of board members.

I was his go-to.

So I couldn't let the text go unread.

"Need minutes asap." I rolled my eyes, groaning at the little screen. Not only was scribing meeting minutes really boring, but I'd successfully bawled my eyes out. My face was going to be a puffy, red mess, regardless of how many tea bags I could press to my eyes in a taxi.

"Coming." I texted back. Grumbling into the phone, I called for a taxi and changed into jeans. Late night meetings never had a dress code.

Ed always dressed sharp, I'd put enough of his dry cleaning in his office to suspect he changed there most nights. But Mr. Flynn was known for showing up in whatever he'd been running around in. Most of the time, it was something normal. T-shirt, jogging pants. He had, however, shown up in a tux once. Being his assistant would be my personal hell.

I changed, pulled up my hair, and switched to glasses. Fortunately for me, they semi hid the bloodshot remnants of my tantrum. And, in less than five minutes from getting home, I was jogging down the stairs once again.

* * *

><p>Not a lot of people stay after hours at ENCOM. In fact, you needed a special card clearance to get into the front door. So, at only 5:20, the place looked deserted. Programmers were sticklers for time. Most of them. If they were getting paid to work from eight to five, they were out the door at 5:05.<p>

The top floors, however, were always lit. Alan, Ed and even Mr. Flynn were night owls. Alan worked during the day, but his real code was written at night, when it was quiet. When no one was knocking on his door and asking for his signature, or asking a question. At night, he went undisturbed.

Mr. Flynn, he likes to run on a different clock. No one schedules him before noon and he often takes business calls well past ten in the evening. And, because he's Kevin Flynn's prodigy son, no one cares.

Then there's Ed. He's just obsessed. Manic some would say. He'd code in his sleep if he could. I've actually found him that way, muttering in his sleep on top of his keyboard. To anyone else, he would sound like a crazed workaholic. But I know his motivation.

He's fueled by his father.

His father ruined his name, quite literally. And Ed isn't going to stop until he surpasses his father's infamy with his own genius. So I never harped on him to go home, like Alan or Mr. Flynn. I just throw away the Chinese takeout cartons and carry on with life.

I swiped my way into the building, giving Larry, the night guard, a friendly wave. Judging by his face, I look out of sorts. Truth: I probably look like I've taken a ride in the sewers. In the elevator, I took the time to think up a hundred excuses for my appearance. My best one was allergies. I had it rehearsed, my quiet entrance and exit from the conference room. No one would notice me. Except for Mr. Flynn. I smiled a little again. Despite his craziness, Sam Flynn was a nice guy. Always.

I hurried down the hall to the large meeting room, praying the meeting hadn't already started. Walking in while someone was in the middle of speaking tends to make one feel like Godzilla, leveling buildings in a single step. I gently turned the knob on the door and opened my mouth to excuse myself.

The room was dark and there wasn't a person in sight. Blinking in the doorway, my mouth opened and closed a few times, like a fish pleading for a breath. My forehead knit into a frown and I slowly closed the door, staring down the hallway. I hadn't imagined the text…had I?

There wasn't any noise to signal a change of location, and no other lights were on. So back in the elevator I went, poking the 30 button with a hint of malice. I had only just escaped this place, yet here I was again, coming when called.

_I'm a pet. _I audibly groaned, covering my face in self-loathing. Even my own subconscious was ridiculing me.

My desk was a welcome sight, exactly the same as I'd left it under an hour ago. Lyndsay hadn't taken over just yet. I flinched yet again, hating myself for even thinking about her. I just wanted to go home and curl into a ball.

Ed's office was lit. Of course it was. I had known it would be before I'd even stepped off the elevator. As I tread gently to the door, I practiced my poker face. _Become a robot. Feel nothing. _I didn't pause at the door; I fluidly opened it and stepped inside without missing a beat. That's what he'd expect.

"There was no one downstairs yet." I said, speaking as nonchalantly as possible. Ed snapped forward from a reclined position in his chair, arms flailing to balance himself at the sudden movement.

"That was fast." He stated, staring at me for a moment before he slowly rose.

"Your text said asap. So I got here asap." I laid it out frankly, suddenly unafraid of letting my bluntness loose on him. Ed nodded.

"Yes. Yes you did." I narrowed my eyes, recognizing a glimmer of guilt. He rubbed his hands on the sides of his slacks, standing awkwardly behind his computer.

"There isn't a meeting." My guess was correct because he immediately started walking around the large, steel desk.

"What was I supposed to do, Kara? You took off before I could even apologize." I closed my eyes and gave my head a small shake.

"You don't need to apologize. I was just shocked." He made his frustrated sound, a mix between a growl and a whine, and approached, hands out.

"You're furious, Kara. Stop trying to hide it." I hated when he said my name. It made me soften inside, hurt a little deeper.

"Fine. You apologized. I forgive you." I spoke like I was reading a grocery list, quick and emotionless, praying I could flee soon. Before he could see what I really felt. Ed shook his head.

"I haven't apologized." He was getting closer, narrowing my escape route. It made it harder to look up at his face.

"Right. My mistake." Sarcasm was simmering inside of me, ready to boil over and drip off my tongue. Ed stood directly in front of me, head tilted down to stare unchecked into my face. As I dared to stare back, I realized he'd never done this before. He didn't do this to anyone.

Well, maybe Mr. Flynn. When they got into arguments –real arguments– they would get into each other's faces, ranting and puffing out their chests like gorillas. But this, this gazing that he was doing now, this was not Edward Dillinger Jr. behavior.

"Lyndsay will make a good assistant." He murmured. Suddenly, all of my optimistic thoughts were crushed. So, I let him have it.

"If you can keep her off of Mr. Flynn's desk." I hissed under my breath, all the immature rage bubbling up under my skin. Ed's eyebrows raised and I looked away, instantly ashamed of myself.

"You sound jealous." I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth.

"That was unprofessional of me." He chuckled, which shocked me into looking directly at him again. He was smiling, all the way up to his eyes.

"Hmmm, but it was the truth." Shaking my head, my cheeks warmed in a blush.

"No it wasn't. That was just my…" I stopped.

"Anger talking?" I closed my eyes again, my fingers itching to claw at my own face. _Stupid stupid stupid._

"Yes fine. I'm a little angry." Ed didn't say anything, so I snuck a glance. He'd vanished back behind his desk without making a sound.

"I didn't hire her." His words were short and succinct, like he'd said something simple. I guess it was simple. But to me, it meant the world. So I was shocked when I felt guilt seep into my chest.

"She should have the job if you promised it to her." Ed shrugged.

"She got a better offer." I blinked, unable to comprehend what he'd just told me. How on earth did that happen in the span of an hour?

"But—"

"I didn't hire her, Alan did." Ed sat behind his computer, fingers flying away on the keyboard. I stared at him for a solid ten minutes before he stopped his game and tossed me a grin. "Payday is Friday." I stared, unable to comprehend what had just transpired in a matter of seconds. I was angry and happy, all at the same moment. When I finally found my bearings, I crossed my arms.

"Was that an apology?" Ed pushed his glasses up his nose, feigning contemplation.

"I don't know. Was it?" I couldn't suppress a smile any longer. It spread from my lips to my eyes, no doubt revealing my answer. With a small tilt of my head, I walked backwards to the office door.

"Goodnight, Mr. Dillinger."

"Goodnight, Kara." Before I ducked from the doorway, I paused, watching him as he began typing again.

God help me, I could have kissed him.

Because, let's face it, I'm hopelessly in love with Edward Dillinger Jr.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I don't know what prompted this. It has a little bit of a personal flair, being in first person and all….and I AM an intern at the moment, but I am not in love with my boss. Nor am I up at all hours at someone's beck and call. But I did watch a very awesome position go to someone today, and I sat there loathing myself for not having a degree and getting the job first. <strong>

**But then I got a name plaque and the day was saved. :D **

**Plus, I kinda have the hots for Ed right now. I mean, Clu will always own my heart, but Ed is sitting pretty at second place. **

**Him and his sharp dressed self. ;)**

**Love to my readers. and many hugs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, this just happened. Random ENCOM goofiness, flashback style. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>"At seven thirty, there's a meeting with the producers of the Development Department and at nine there's another with the heads of Design, Rodney and James." I was moving at lightning speed intentionally, hoping that Lyndsay would just throw up her hands and stop following me around like a sad puppy. After only an hour, I was tired of my tall and drop dead gorgeous shadow. So I was trying to shake her, babbling as much information as possible. But she didn't give up, scribbling like crazy on a small, pink post-it.<p>

"Seven thirty and nine thirty."

"NINE." I stressed, crossing my eyes to myself as we rounded a corner. The sixteenth floor resembled a large maze with all the cubicles and closets. It was a miracle an intern like me had even gotten out alive.

"Sorry, nine." She scribbled on the tiny piece of paper and I hid a grin. Despite her irritatingly feminine things –like the hundreds of pink office supplies she'd arranged all over her desk– Lyndsay was doing her best.

I could appreciate that.

"Ok. Alan schedules his own lunches, but you tell everyone he's unavailable from eleven to one." She nodded, her curly blonde locks bouncing along her back.

"When do I take lunch?" She asked, peering up at me as we rounded another corner. Dodging a lanky man, I tossed my reply over my shoulder.

"Bring one. Don't plan on leaving. Ever. Carriers show up when they want to, not when you're available. And people barge in for crazy things all the time…" I drifted off, watching three men stare as we approached in the hall. Rolling my eyes, I passed them without a word. Lyndsay slowed , flashing her brilliant, white smile.

"Hello!"

"Lyndsay." I barked back at her before she could stop, feeling quite similar to Scrooge. "After one you're off the hook. The rest of his meetings are in his office. All you have to do is keep people from busting in unannounced." She was nodding furiously again, taking note of my continuing narration. Honestly, I'd only picked up Alan's schedule out of proximity. He and Ed carried similar roles in the company, so they often ended up at the same meetings. In many respects, I could do Lyndsay's job in my sleep.

"If someone tries anything weird, just call security. There's a station only two floors below ours." Her eyes grew, glancing up at me with an open mouth.

"Have you had to call security?" I made a face, trying to recall. I'd had to do lots of weird things. But calling security was rare.

"Actually…no. But I've had a couple close calls." I said, remembering one incident in particular. I hadn't planned on offering any more of an explanation, but Lyndsay made a scoffing sound, dropping her jaw.

"Tell!" Yes. That's what she squawked at me in the middle of the Labyrinth del ENCOM.

"Oook. Um." I paused for a moment, glancing at a clock on the wall. We had a little bit of time. Lyndsay squirmed in front of me; if she were a dog, she would have been wagging her tail. "Well, I had been an intern for about a week…"

* * *

><p>It was a lazy evening, the sun just starting to set. The orange light beamed inside the lobby windows, coloring the otherwise monochromatic décor of the 30th floor. Ed was programming after a long day of meetings and phone calls, shut in his office down the hall. With very little left to do, I was just watching the sunset, calmly unwinding. My shoes were slipped off under my desk and I stretched my toes. After only a week, I understood that downtime was a scarce, so I was enjoying my fill.<p>

Now, at first, it sounded like a hard gust of wind was whistling around the building. It wasn't uncommon for the weather to rattle ENCOM Tower, but it was rare for it to be so loud. I frowned, listening as it grew fiercer, like a tidal wave.

Then the stairwell door opened with a smash.

"GET BACK HERE!" My heart took off in my chest as two bodies tumbled from the stairs, ramming into the wall where they tangled in a flurry of limbs.

"HANDS OFF!" Then one of the figures took off, running straight in my direction. I shot to my feet, trembling in place as he barreled forward.

"Wh—" My voice sounded pathetic against the loud sounds of running and shouting. The man sprinting down the hall didn't even register I'd spoken, ignoring me completely as he passed. In the brief moments he was coming towards me, I got a good look at his face. He was young and good looking, with strong features and dark brown hair. His body wasn't bad either. Standing well above six feet, he was wide across the shoulders and slim around the hips. A solid force I wasn't going to try to stop.

That was security's job.

I had wrenched the phone from the cradle, trying to remember the extension, when the second man passed. His face stopped me completely.

Sam Flynn.

"STOP!" He bellowed, racing to catch up with his prey. I stood there, frozen at my desk, as they thundered down the hall. Then Sam leapt, crashing into the first man and sending them both rolling over the floor. Dropping the phone, I followed at a jog, pattering in my bare feet. Sam flipped onto his stomach and sprang to his feet.

"Meet your doom like a man." He growled, reaching behind his back. The man on the floor panted, staring up with a look of hatred. He looked completely unafraid as Sam pulled an object from the back of his jeans.

"DIE EMPIRE SCUM!" Sam bellowed dramatically, flicking his wrist to reveal a blue, plastic lightsaber. Needless to say, I was a little confused. The man on the floor snarled up at Sam, jutting out his square jaw.

"Do your worst." Then he rolled in a blur of speed, leaping to his feet. "BECAUSE I WILL DO MINE!" He ripped out another, red lightsaber. Smashing the plastic toys together, they circled each other in a fast skirmish.

"You two are ridiculous." Alan's voice appeared over my shoulder and I whirled, amazed that he'd gotten so close without a sound. "You scared Kara and woke up half of France with that ruckus." Both men turned their heads, expressions changing in the blink of an eye.

They were smiling. Like their violent wrestling match had never happened.

"Sorry, Kara." Sam said, lowering his lightsaber with a grin. "We were having too much fun."

"FUN?" The second man thrust his saber forward, jamming it into Sam's shoulder until the tubing retracted into the base. "THIS IS WAR MAN! NOT FUN!" Sam whirled and swatted his plastic saber into the man's shoulder repeatedly, beating him into submission.

"You can't hit me, you're dead." He stated with each blow. The taller man shook his head, lunging away from Sam's attacks.

"I killed you three times upstairs. You're triple dead." A smile grew on my face. They were full grown children, battling in their forty-story playhouse. Alan must have been thinking the same thing, because he chuckled lightly from over my shoulder.

"Such adults, aren't they?" I nodded, relaxing as the saber duel continued.

"I could have sworn they were going to kill each other." I said, shaking my head. Watching the two men laugh as they were repeatedly smacked by rather harsh swings, Alan smirked.

"They take pride in their theatrics." Then he lowered his arms, stepping forward. "Alright alright, enough. This isn't a playground." Both boys stopped, panting as they grinned.

"I win." Sam said, pointing his saber at his opponent's head. The man shook his head.

"Didn't you hear, Flynn? You're triple dead, so I triple win." Alan clapped a hand on each other their shoulders, separating what could easily become another round.

"Jet, I'd like you to meet Kara, our intern." I approached and extended a hand. He was attractive, Jet, and his smile made him even more so. His massive palm consumed mine in a firm handshake.

"Kara, this is my son." Alan added, clapping his hand on Jet's back. My eyes widened in shock as I studied them both.

"Oh. Wow." They both laughed at my reaction, bringing a blush to my cheeks. Jet didn't look a thing like Alan. Jet was taller than his father, and his musculature was impressive. Alan wasn't a small man, but his shoulders weren't nearly as wide as his son's. They both had handsome faces, but that was where the similarities ended.

"I like the sound of that." Jet said with a wink. I blushed further as he dropped his hand.

"Yeah, she's just surprised such a handsome guy like Alan could have such an ugly shmuck like you for a son." Sam chimed in, hooking his arm around Jet's neck in a rough show of affection.

"Ugly my butt, Flynn. You're hideous." Jet shot back, pushing Sam's face away with a large palm. I found myself laughing at them, put to ease by their friendly banter.

"What is all—" Ed popped his head out of his office, squinting with frustration before he saw us all standing in the hall. "Ah." He finished, stepping outside. "Jet, I see you're back."

Jet nodded and the two men shook hands briefly, their smiles polite, but just barely.

"Yeah, just flew in a few hours ago." Jet said. "Came by to surprise Dad and ended up seeing this guy," he jabbed a finger into Sam's shoulder, receiving a shove in return, "and got a little…" Suddenly, he looked a little bashful, twirling the lightsaber that still remained in his hand. "…sidetracked." Ed nodded, looking between Jet and Sam.

"That explains the noise." It took all of my strength to keep myself from rolling my eyes. "Well, it's good to have you back." Ed added curtly. "Kara, could you help me with something for a second?" I nodded and walked slowly backward towards his office door. Jet shook his head after Ed vanished into his office.

"That guy really doesn't like me." He murmured. Sam shrugged.

"He likes you fine." I smiled and clasped my hands behind my back.

"Maybe he's just a little jealous no one invited him to the epic battle." Both men stopped and grinned at me while Alan rubbed his forehead.

"Don't encourage them, Kara." He said playfully. Jet pointed his saber at me as I backed further away to Ed's door.

"Astute observation, ma'am. I like you."

"Kara!" Ed's impatience finally won and I scampered away. But not before giving the boys one last wave.

* * *

><p>"Alan has a son?" I let my mouth hang open a little when Lyndsay's question burst from her mouth.<p>

"Yes." I answered slowly, just incase. "Jet Bradley. He's on the eighth floor, recently promoted to Vice President of Game Design and Development. He worked here for a few years, then oversaw a distribution branch in Seattle for a while until he was promoted."

"Promoted to Vice President." She clarified with a note of pride. I grinned, guiding us to the elevators.

"Yes, one of six." She finished her scribbling.

"So he and Mr. Dillinger…" Lyndsay wrinkled her nose. "They don't like each other." I shrugged.

"They're fine now." I pressed the up button, sighing lightly to myself. Actually, they'd had a good screaming match during a meeting. The memory made me smile to myself, recalling Jet's red face and Ed's frantic hands. But then, mysteriously, the next morning, they were right as rain. Better than, actually.

"Men." I raised an eyebrow when Lyndsay shook her head. "They're weird." Blinking several times, I hid an amused grin.

"You have no idea." I murmured, stepping into the elevator. "No idea."

* * *

><p>It was a bright and gorgeous morning, and I was sad to spend it inside. Wearing a large smile, I greeted Larry, and bounced into an elevator. There was a tangible cheeriness in the air. A short ride later, I hummed to myself, doing a little dance around my desk as I set up my laptop. When I was all organized, I smoothed my hands over my slacks.<p>

I looked forward to mornings because Ed was happier in the mornings. He was new and refreshed from a night of sleep. And sometimes, he'd flirt. At first, it was so unlike him I'd been confused.

He would grin at me from his chair, exchanging pleasantries like normal, but he'd watch me. His normally reserved gaze would look directly in my face, holding my eyes intentionally. It was enough to make me blush the first time. Now, I looked forward to his imploring blue eyes every morning.

Turning the corner into the hall, I worked to restrain the silly smile on my face. My giddiness was out of control, and my anticipation wasn't helping matters.

Grasping the knob to his office door, I took a small breath. But it wouldn't turn. Frowning, I tried a second time, flummoxed by the locked door.

"Mr. Dillinger?" Receiving no answer, I stared at the knob with a perplexed, wide-eyed expression. I never beat him to ENCOM. Ever.

Seriously. Ever.

Knocking lightly, I called out again.

"Sir? It's almost seven. Are you in there?"

Silence.

And suddenly I was very nervous. It was only minutes before his first meeting of the day, and he wasn't in his office. Relief washed over me as my brain honed in on an answer: He'd beaten me to the conference room. Rushing back to my desk, I grabbed my laptop and legal pad, shoving a pen behind my ear. Then I scurried to the elevator and jabbed the down button.

When I entered the meeting space, several men looked up from the long table. Jet gave me a smile. He wasn't a producer, but he sat in on Development meetings from time to time. It was nice to have him there most mornings, making light of irritating bureaucratic drivel.

"Wondered where you guys were." He grinned, twirling a pen around his finger. My smile vanished. Ed was nowhere to be seen.

"He's not here?" I murmured, the worried feeling in my guy returning ten fold. I wasn't really concerned for his welfare, yet. But it still put me in an awkward position, my boss missing in action. Jet raised an eyebrow, stopping his twirling.

"No." The rest of the producers observed our exchange with bored expressions. They didn't realize how out of character it was for Ed to be late. Setting down my things, I sat down quietly beside Jet.

"His office was locked." He made a face, pushing his glasses up his face.

"That's weird." My hands sat restlessly on my lap for a moment then I shot up.

"I'll be right back." Honestly, I didn't know where I was planning on going. I wasn't his mother; I wasn't his babysitter. But, thankfully, I didn't have to go far before the elevator dinged and put my mind at ease. Stepping off, in a panicked jog, was Ed.

"Sorry I'm late, Kara." He murmured, rushing towards me, his jacket askew. I smiled, clasping my hands in front of my waist.

"I was begin—" When he neared, my thoughts evaporated, leaving me gaping at his face.

Across his forehead and cheeks were words, in bright red marker, spelling 'Happy Birthday Eddie!' He rushed by me and I reached out, groping the air to stop him.

"Wait, sir—"

"Kara, I'm already six minutes late." I leapt after him, grabbing his elbow moments before he wrenched open the conference room door.

"Stop." I said gently, grinning as I turned him around.

"Kara—"

"Just…trust me." I added, containing the endless laughter begging to burst from my lips. With a confused frown, he allowed me to guide him away, towards a bathroom. "And Happy Birthday, sir." Ed relaxed a little, giving me a crooked smile.

"How did you know that?" Closing my eyes, I entered the bathroom first, hiding the hysterical laughter that shook my chest.

"Lucky guess." I stuttered, coming to a stop in front of the long mirror behind the sinks. Ed looked at me for a moment then followed my gaze.

"OH GREAT!" He shouted, lurching forward to stare at himself, nose to nose with the glass.

"Should I tell them to start without you?" I asked, diverting my eyes in hopes of holding down my giggles. Ed ran the sink, rubbing his cheeks viciously.

"No no no. It's not permanent." He grumbled. "One small mercy, I guess. Goddamn it, Sam." I couldn't help it. A bark of a laugh forced its way from my mouth. Covering my lips with a hand, I turned around, shaking with added laughter.

"I'm sorry." I stammered. Ed stopped the water and sighed. Then, to my surprise, he let out a small chuckle.

"That's what I get for partying with Sam Flynn." I glanced at him from over my shoulder.

"Did you have a good time?" Looking at me through the mirror, he pondered for a moment. Then he grinned.

"Yeah." I nodded, starting for the exit.

"Well, Happy Birthday." Ed took a handful of paper towels, dabbing at his face.

"Thanks, Kara."

* * *

><p>Lyndsay was staring at the same spot on the conference room table, giving away her acute boredom. I felt for her from across the table. She probably didn't understand a word of what they were saying.<p>

I, on the other hand, had studied all this jargon. As Ed continued to speak, motioning with his hands, I looked past him to Alan. The older man was listening intently, hands clasped in front of his face. My wish, more than anything, was to be Alan Bradley. I envied his role in the company, the respect he held. When he stepped down, Ed and Sam would be the new generation of ENCOM.

And I wanted to be there beside them, on the front of new technology, the edge of discovery.

"I think that about raps it up." Ed said, closing his notebook. I snapped from my momentary lapse in concentration, following his lead. Lyndsay did the same, gracefully standing to tail Alan out of the room. I let out a small sigh, grateful to have her out of my hair. Thankfully, my stories had made the morning tolerable. But I was going to run out of those eventually.

"How's she doing?" Ed asked softly, walking beside me down the hall. I grinned.

"I think she's grateful to be Alan's assistant, and not yours." He frowned and I smiled wider. "Not a lot of people can be me." With a chuckle, he nodded.

"Probably not." We walked in silence for a while, taking our time to reach the crowd at the elevator. "I couldn't imagine functioning without you." Ed moved on without missing a beat, but his words seized my heart like he'd reached down my throat and grabbed it.

"Ditto." I whispered under my breath, careful he didn't hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know if you want more, seriously. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**OHHHH boy. My muse was going ZERO miles per hour until Cyberbutterfly reviewed for me. THANK YOU SO MUCH! You're awesome. :) ****One list of prompts, and it sent me into a writing frenzy. And this chapter was born. It's a little emotional, with a little romance and a little humor. Hope you like. :) **

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard to figure out something was wrong. Ed might as well have worn a shirt reading 'I'm really upset' across the chest, because he barely looked at me as he walked inside.<p>

"Good morning, Mr. Dillinger." He nodded gently.

"Kara." Not even a 'hello'. Just my name as he strode hurriedly passed my desk. I blinked for a moment, stunned at the curt greeting. It wasn't rude, really. It was just very out of character. Lyndsay was staring it me, her big blue eyes trained on the side of my head.

"Maybe he didn't sleep." She said softly, nibbling on her morning Special K bar. I snorted and smiled, turning to face her desk.

"If he couldn't sleep, he would have come here." I murmured, recalling several occasions where he'd done just that. Lyndsay's mouth moved in a slow, dainty chew as she thought this over. It was silly, how much meaning I was deriving from one small action. But Ed always said good morning to me. Even on the bad days.

The phone rang and I jumped in my chair, staring at the blinking line without a hint of understanding. My mind was playing through several scenarios, all ending in Ed wrapping his arms around me and telling me what was wrong. I wanted to touch his face, solve his problems, and make his world right again. Maybe that's why I couldn't imagine losing this job.

"Hello, Mr. Dillinger's office, this is Lyndsay speaking." I snapped back to reality, flummoxed at the sight of Lyndsay stretched across two desks to answer my phone. She was straining to remain upright, her torso wobbling unsteadily. "He just got in. I'll let him know. Thank you." Then she dropped the phone, pushing off of my desk. "Carrier is on his way up."

"Sorry." I muttered, grabbing my coffee and taking a long drink. Lyndsay slipped back into her chair, wrinkling her nose.

"Go see if he wants a water." My forehead bunched together in a confused frown as I swiveled around to look her in the eye.

"Water?" She picked up an unopened water bottle, holding it in her long, perfect fingers.

"It's better for you than coffee." I glanced from the mug in my hand to the plastic bottle in hers. Lyndsay held it out with a smile. "It'll make him feel better." Again, I couldn't help but snort at her.

"There's water in coffee." I said with a crooked smirk, standing up to make Ed a cup of coffee. He liked it strong and black, and lots of it. Lyndsay wrinkled her nose, shaking the water in front of her.

"It also has high levels of caffeine which increases heart rate and blood pressure." I stopped, feet away from the coffee pot, blinking at her as she continued to hold out the bottle. "Plus it stains your teeth." Leave it to ENCOM Barbie to talk me out of drinking coffee. Making a face, I retreated back to her, which resulted in her flashing a ridiculous smile. As I reluctantly took the water, I waved a hand at her beaming face.

"Plastic is wasteful." My muttered retort dampened her spirits for a moment and I strode down the hall, a grin tickling across my lips.

"NOT IF YOU RECYCLE!" Shutting my eyes, I stuttered a small laugh. Barbie wins.

* * *

><p>I was sure to knock gently on his door, remembering a few interesting mornings Ed had experienced after partying with Sam. Perhaps that was the problem. But I somehow knew it wasn't. There was very little that kept Ed from being friendly, if not happy, every morning.<p>

"Yes?" His voice sounded weak, and my heart started to race as I pushed the door open. It was dark in his office, the only light leaking through the blinds. Ed's office was long and very elegant, the left wall made entirely of glass. My first day, it had made me sick to walk past it. But he loved to look down at the street, admire the city from his perch in the sky. Those blinds were never closed.

But they were closed today.

"Mr. Dillinger, are you feeling—" I peered into the dark, my shoes silent on the carpet.

"Please don't call me that." He murmured. Following his voice, I found his figure, hunched over in a chair. But it wasn't his desk chair; it was the armchair. He sat, slumped over as if awaiting punishment from a higher authority, facing away from the door.

"Sir, are you okay?" The alarm in my voice was starting to show, my stomach tying itself in knots.

"Could you clear my day, Kara? I just…" His head rose from between his shoulders as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't want to see anyone today." I nodded, even though he couldn't see me behind him, and stepped back, obeying his wishes despite my urge to stay.

"There's a carrier on his way up." Ed dropped his head again but suddenly stood, moving as if he were weighed down. When he turned and started towards me, my heart broke. His face was deeply shadowed, lined with so much hurt I couldn't stand to see it. His eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were pale. It was obvious he'd unraveled since his arrival, sitting alone in the dark.

"I'll bring it to you." I whispered, my hands shaking. The instinct to cradle his face and hug him close made me afraid of his proximity. I'd been his permanent assistant for almost a month now, and we were comfortable associates, but this threatened to push me over the line. He nodded, rubbing his face.

"Thanks." Then he noticed the bottle in my hand and he gestured to it gently. I held it up, looking at the water as though I'd never seen it before. When I remembered my original reason for disturbing him, I held it out.

"For you." He took it with a nod and gave me a sad attempt at a smile.

"Thank you, Kara." Suddenly, my nerves broke and I stepped forward, looking up into his face. It wasn't the point of no return, but I wasn't going to stand by and say nothing.

"Do you need anything?" Ed shook his head, turning back around and walking to his desk.

"No thanks. I just need to think." So I left him there, leaving quietly from his office.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day I played goalie, keeping anyone from seeing him. Why he'd chosen ENCOM, the busiest company in the city, as a place to play hermit, I don't know. But I wasn't going to let anyone make him feel worse. And I wasn't going to pry. There was a reason he hadn't stayed home, and I was there to assist him.<p>

Mean, mommy Kara is what I became. When the carrier tried bullying his way into getting Ed's signature, I threatened to have him fired. Not that I could, I just said it. But, from the stern look on my face, he took it as a real threat, grunting insults under his breath as he left. The rest of the day was calmer, but similar. Producers wanting a word, designers arguing over branding, and one flustered coordinator waving emails in my face. But no one got through. I was a brick wall, unwavering in my resolve.

And I had backup. Lyndsay fielded some phone calls and played mediator with the coordinator. Alan was out of town. So she was free to distract me when I would start worrying. She was good at that. By the time she left at five, I knew everything about her boyfriends, her roommates, and the stray cat they'd adopted. I should have followed her out.

But I didn't.

At 5:30, I ordered Ed's usual Chinese takeout and met the delivery man downstairs, letting Larry know we would be there late. We. There was one thing I was sure of: I wasn't leaving until Ed left. Or smiled. Call it needy or call it overreaction, I don't care. My mind was made up before I knocked on his door with the food.

"Yeah?" When I stepped inside, I expected to be shrouded in black, but I was happily surprised. He'd opened the blinds, letting in the sun as it set, casting a dark orange and pink glow across the sky. It was gorgeous and my focus was momentarily stolen out that large window. As I stared, he moved from behind his desk. "I didn't think you'd still be here." Ed murmured, standing up and shoving his hands in his pockets. I brought my attention back to him, smiling gently as I crossed the room.

"You didn't eat lunch, so I ordered you dinner." His complexion had improved a little, some color fleshing out his cheeks. Or maybe it was the sunset. Either way, he looked a bit better than that morning, which gave me a little bit of peace. The computer on his desk was open and brightly shining. He'd been working.

"You didn't have to do that…" He said, rounding the desk to meet me halfway. I shrugged a shoulder.

"I did, actually." Ed stopped, looking into my eyes as I held out the plastic bag. "You should know that by now." Then his mouth lifted in a small, genuine smile.

"I don't deserve you, Kara." A blush rose into my cheeks faster than I'd thought possible and I shrugged again. He was good at making my heart stop.

"You're having a bad day. I just wanted to help." I just wanted to cradle him like an infant until he was happy again. Walking around Ed, I picked up his discarded jacket. It was a defensive strategy, distracting myself from the feelings written across my face. His office was never cluttered, but things were messier than usual, so I busied myself.

"You don't need to do that." I didn't stop at his quiet protests, straightening his papers, folding his jacket neatly over a chair.

"I kinda want to see you eat that." I replied, a hint of a smile playing at my lips. Ed looked down at the takeout in his hands and nodded, heading back for his desk. As he set the cartons out on the surface, I hurried to move scattered papers out of the way. Then I saw the box of tissues. Well, the empty box I should say. I slowed as I picked it up, the cardboard lighter than I'd expected without its contents. Ed watched me hold it for a moment before I dumped it silently in his trash.

He'd been crying. My momentary cheerfulness was crushed. What on earth had happened?

"Eat with me." I lurched to a stop, kicking the side of his desk unintentionally.

"What?" Ed plopped a carton towards me, gesturing for me to sit in the armchair there.

"Eat. Food." He said playfully, his face brightening at his little joke. I would do anything to make him look like that. So I slowly sank into the chair, taking the container and a pair of chopsticks.

At first, it was just silence. He ate in crazy quiet, looking down at the chicken and rice. I wondered why he wanted me there. But after a few minutes, he sat back in his chair with a sigh.

"I got a call this morning that my dad died." I didn't dare move, speak, or even breathe. I didn't know what to say, or to feel. Ed had made it clear he didn't care much for his father, in fact, hated him. Not for anything he'd done to him as a child, necessarily. But because of what he'd done to Kevin Flynn. When his father was exposed as a fraud and a thief, it ruined lives. Ed's mother was humiliated and left to raise a child alone. Ed lost his father. And the scandal ruined his name, quite literally. Edward Dillinger became a household name of corporate villainy; and a little boy was left to bear the name as his own.

"He went in his sleep. Just…gone." His voice was soft, like he was recalling a dream.

"Mr.—" I stopped, remembering his words from this morning. _Don't call me that._ I winced, realizing my near mistake. "Ed." I breathed the word like an apology. His eyes met mine and that feeling returned. I needed to hold him; I wanted to bury my face between his jaw and his collarbone, telling him I was there for him. That I loved him. "I'm so sorry." He shrugged and poked his chopstick around in his carton.

"I didn't think it would hurt so much, you know? The guy was barely around after I was born. My parents were divorced before I was a year old." Ed rubbed his eyes, his glasses settling on top of his hand as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Most of our memories were during visiting hours."

"He was still your father." I whispered, reading between the lines. "That's hard." He dropped his hand and looked at me, his head resting on the back of his chair. All I saw was utter exhaustion. Every speck of him was spent.

"My mother died a few years ago, so I'm the only one left." He murmured. "I have to bury the man in three days and I hadn't seen him in four years."

"I'm more than happy to help you." I replied, setting my carton down and folding my hands. "If it would make things easier." Ed followed my lead, dropping his food on the desk and leaning comfortably in his chair. Then, rolling his head, he looked at me under his long eyelashes.

"You can't do everything for me, Kara." Hiding a grin, I gazed out the window. It was getting progressively darker, the pinks and oranges turning to blues and purples. Before long it would be dark, and only the moon would light his office. Moonlight is a dangerous thing.

"I can try." I murmured. I didn't want to look at him. I knew what I would see would make me blush and turn away again. So I just watched the sun sink slowly over the city.

"You remind me of my mother." That was certainly not what I was expecting. As I made a face, meeting his gaze, he waved a hand in the air. "Not in any strange way." A grin played across my mouth and I didn't turn away. I couldn't. The purple light was making his eyes radiant. My heart was aching for an entirely different reason now. "She just always knew how to make me feel better." A swell of pride filled my chest and I let it show, smiling wide enough for him to see.

"I don't like seeing you upset." He seemed to like that, his face relaxing in a mildly peaceful expression.

Then suddenly, he was up.

"Come 'ere." I blinked in surprise as he bolted upright, pulling his office chair back for me to sit. Patting the seat, he waved me over. "I want to show you something." Hesitantly obeying, I settled into his leather chair, wheeling forward to see his computer screen. As I leaned down to red the large document of code, warmth spread over my back. Holding still in total shock, I forced myself to breathe as Ed leaned over me. His chest warmed my shoulder blades, sending goosebumps down my neck.

"Scroll up." He murmured, pointing with a finger to the screen. I did as I was told, thinking a mile a minute as I did. I had never been this close to him. Sure, I'd been near him, but this was an entirely new level of close. The impulse to bolt away stiffened my limbs, holding me captive in my own skin. As I scrolled, his hand lowered and rested a few inches from mine on the desk. My heart was leaping into my throat, begging for action while my body clamped up like a rusted machine, refusing to move. Then a flash of green text caught my eye and I stopped.

"Implementation of Tron functionality." I whispered the words, frowning to read the tiny font. A smile grew on my face. "This is Avio." He chuckled lightly in my ear, sending shockwaves of sensation throughout my body. If I didn't get away soon, I would melt into the chair.

"Good guess." He stood up, relieving me of my temptation.

"Not a guess." I said, spinning around to face him in the chair. "I read about this program." I pointed to the screen. "You wrote it, but pieces of it were borrowed from Tron, an older security program written in the eighties." Then I grinned, swinging back and forth in the chair in a show of childish pride. "By Mr. Alan Bradley." Ed's eyebrows rose.

"I'm impressed. Most people don't know about Tron." I only smiled, rising swiftly from the chair. Unfortunately, in the months that I'd worked at ENCOM, Ed and I had only talked about my life a couple of times. Nothing beyond the basics. He knew my resume, but he had no idea what I was truly interested in.

"There are a lot of things I know about this company that other people don't." I said with a smile. "Like the name of the new security system you're writing to replace what we have now." He gave me a crooked grin, the biggest one I'd seen on him all day. I was practically bouncing with happiness to see it.

"Touché. But..." He took my shoulders and turned me, setting me back in the chair. "No one knows about this." Hunching over me, he scrolled through the text until he found what he wanted. Then he highlighted it with the mouse, leaning back for me to read. I squinted and spoke it aloud.

"Function definition: Kara function—" I whirled with wide eyes, looking up at him. "You wrote a function after me?" I could have kissed him. Hell, I wanted to so badly it was harder to remain sitting than it would have been to shoot into his arms. Ed made a little face, holding back a solid smile.

"It's just a simple recursion function but I needed to name it." My face must have been brimming with happiness because his expression broke the second he looked at me, revealing a true smile. "And well, Lyndsay is a pain to type over and over…" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Smooth." He chuckled lightly, looking back at the monitor.

"Besides. You've done so much for me, I figured you deserved some homage." Something inside me told my legs to stand. Even though my brain was shrieking for me to stop, to sit down, I moved forward and slipped my arms around his ribcage. Ed froze as I hugged him, his arms still down his pockets.

"Thank you." I murmured into his shirt, afraid to look up at his face. When his hands appeared on my back, I closed my eyes and contained a sigh.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>It was only a hug.<p>

I told myself that when I let him go, moving around the desk to safety. I repeated it to myself as I said a quick farewell and gave him my condolences again. I repeated it to myself as I practically floated into the elevator. But no matter what I thought, I couldn't stop thinking I'd made a major move.

And now I had to wonder what he was going to do about it.

* * *

><p><strong>I am taking prompts! So feel free to leave them. <strong>  
><strong>Please review for me! Feedback leads to inspiration(like this chapter =D). Almost always.<strong>


End file.
